


Being Late

by stynwolf35



Category: Twisted Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: Dominate RIddle, Heartslabyul, I Blame Tumblr, I enoyed writing this, Other, Teasing, hehe, late, lets go, study time, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stynwolf35/pseuds/stynwolf35
Summary: Never be late.That's one of the many rules RIddle gives.Or be punished





	Being Late

**Author's Note:**

> They/Them pronouns! 
> 
> =^-^=

Another long day of lessons and Jess stretches letting out a yawn glad to get out for the day. They look down at the stack of books and papers in their hands, Jess knew they would need to get everything done to be able to study for their test tomorrow. The echo of students chattering around made them look up and watch them go to their destination. A few students walking past greeting them as the students continue.

Jess leans against the wall next to the classroom debating if heading to the library would be the best bet of study or heading back to the dorm to study. Pondering, they turn towards the dorm deciding to study there before hearing a few student voices come across.

“Let’s head back and relax. We can have fun there.” One of them says.

“Yeah, we can enjoy our time without worrying about Riddles curfew.” Jess glances over to see Deuce and Cater from the Heartslabyul dorm.

As Jess watches them chat from afar, Cater catches Jess watching and a smile comes across his face as he stops abruptly making Deuce turn towards him starting to question him before following his gaze towards Jess.

“Jess! Fancy to see you here.” Cater smiles making Jess shaking their head.

“This was my classroom here Cater.” They motioned to the door. Cater glances over to the door and back over shrugging.

“Are you heading back to the dorm too? We three can hang out and have a bit of fun together.” Cater winks making Deuce sigh before pulling onto his caller.

“I’ll take a rain check. I need to study for my test tomorrow.” Jess spoke laughing slightly before turning to Deuce. “Are you ready for the test tomorrow Deuce?”

“Are you sure you should be studying? I heard you were up late last night studying.” Deuce said not answering the question.

“Right, so you should come back to the dorm, relax and have some fun! I can also get you some better clothes for you to wear.” Cater butts in making the two glace towards him.

“I need to uphold the rules, Riddle doesn’t want anyone to slack off, but here you are not even bothering. I never have seen you study for anything.” Jess speaks repositioning their hands on their books before giving him an annoyed look.

“It’s always about Riddle. It’s obvious that you like him.” Cater speaks giving them a small smirk. “Everyone sees it.”

“Please,” Jess rolls their eyes.

“It’s true, you want him to like you so much that it’s like we’re looking in a mirror.” Deuce says looking at Jess. A faint blush comes across Jess’s face. Quickly shaking their head, they look back at the two.

“That’s not the point! Why don’t you go and study instead of fooling around all the time.” Jess says.

“I don’t need to study,” Cater speaks as he crosses his arms over his chest with a smile plastered on his face. “Besides, what can Riddle do. He--”

“I what?” With the sound of the voice, Cater stops what he was saying before looking at Jess and Deuce as they looked behind him.

“He’s right behind me isn’t he?” Both Jess and Deuce nod not bother to speak. The change in the air was sudden, but Cater didn’t care as he turned around to see Riddle crossing his arms glaring towards Cater.

“Care to finish your thought?” Riddle tilts his head towards him making Cater smiles towards him nodding.

“Gladly. You-” Deuce speaks up not wanting anything to happen.

“Let’s not start this now. Let’s head back to the dorm and talk this through.” Deuce speak before grabbing Cater’s collar and goes to pull him to the dorm. Jess knew what was going to happen, making them decide to go with their other option.

“Well, while you guys are having your fight at the dorm, I’ll be in the library studying.” Jess says before turning in the opposite direction and starts to head out.

“Be careful.” Riddle says as he starts to follow the two. 

“Why don’t you remind them to get back before curfew?” Cater asks looking towards Riddle.

“Jess knows the rules. They have never been late for curfew, unlike some people I know.” Riddle sends a glare towards both Deuce and Cater to only have them look away from him.

“It was one time.” Deuce says shaking his head.

“One too many,” Riddle speaks before pushing Cater ahead. “Now keep going.” Cater lets a groan out before continuing on their way.

Eventually, they part ways. Jess makes their way to the library and sees a handful of people around studying and doing their homework. They were grateful that it wasn’t going to be too quiet in the library. They enjoyed some noise as they study alone it helps them relax. Jess heads over to an empty table placing their books down and settle down. Going through all the classes, Jess picked the order of which homework to do leaving the studying last on their agenda.

Jess rub their eyes feeling the tiredness slowly start to creep in. “Get it together. I need to do this.” They mumble to themselves before grabbing an energy drink from their bag and takes a drink and places it on the table. “The quicker I do this the more time I can study before heading back for curfew.” Jess slowly gets on a roll with their homework working from the easy to the hardest. They knew they would be able to do it in no time.

As time passes, Jess slowly started to get tired. They quickly get up shaking their body to get the adrenaline pumping as well as talking to themselves. “You got this. You’re almost done, Jess.”

Jess knew this would look weird, but they didn’t care. They stretched their arms over their head before looking back down at the homework. Taking a deep breath, they sit back down and checks how much they had left. Seeing it was only two more worksheets Jess nods knowing they could do it. Jess takes a deep breath before grabbing the pencil and getting back to work.

After another hour of hard work, Jess finally finished the last part of the homework. They let a sigh of relief as they toss the pencil away from them before leaning back in the chair taking a breather. Finally, they can relax. Take a small break, regroup and start studying for the test.

They let a yawn out before checking the time on their phone. Two hours before the designated curfew time is set in. Jess nods and reaches for the textbook they needed before leaning back looking at the book. “A short nap would be fine,” Jess mumbles nodding before resting their head on their arms. “Five minutes.” In a sudden moment, Jess dozes off.

Jess opens their eyes feeling refreshed. Pushing themselves up from the table they stretch letting out a yawn before having their vision cleared. At that moment they knew something was wrong. The library is always open all day every day because some dorms don’t have curfews, but the number of people in the library made Jess worry.

Grabbing the phone, they check the time to see that it was well past midnight. A sudden panic came through and Jess began to shake their head as they scramble to pull everything together and quickly stands up.

“No, no, no, no.” Jess wasn’t expecting to sleep, they only wanted to take a brief rest. “I’m way past curfew.” Mumbling to themselves before grabbing their things and quickly rushing out.

They knew a few students watched and at this moment they didn’t care. Jess runs down the hall towards the Dorm knowing they would be in trouble. Shaking their head Jess turns the last corner to see the entrance to their dorm. They quickly halt in their tracks and leans against the wall catching their breath.

They watched the door wondering if Riddle would be waiting. Wondering what the punishment he will give. Jess knew some could be cruel, and others could be embarrassing. They remember a few times where some students go to disagree with Riddle's punishment, only to get blackmailed for something they did in the past making them do what he wants. Depending on the student it could be in private or in front of everyone who was still up in two cases he had every one to be up to see. Jess shakes their head trying to forget what might happen and takes a deep breath bracing themselves as they open the door and goes in.

Jess could hear a few small talks as they open the door, but once the door makes the usual creak the chatter stops abruptly and all eyes were focused on the door. Jess closes their eyes not wanting to make eye contact with anyone in the room. They close the door behind them and takes a deep breath before hearing a whistle coming from the other side of the room. Jess opens their eyes and looks over to see Cater smirking at them.

A faint blush comes across their cheeks and gazing around the room to see other students watching them, but no Riddle. He was nowhere to be seen and heard one of the students speak to them. “He’s in his room. You may get off the hook if you go to your room now.”

“I want to see how this goes. It’s your first time breaking a rule, isn’t it? Didn’t he acknowledge you for always being on time this afternoon?” Cater asks tilting his head. Jess sees the smirk on his face only making this worse for them to stand there.

In a sudden instant people start to mutter to each other as the sudden mood in the room changed. Jess knew it was Riddle. Jess took a deep breath before looking over to see him walking about the room. Not a single soul spoke as Riddle grabbed his book from the table. Cater, on the other hand, decided to be the one to break the silence.

“Riddle, look who it is, it’s-”

“Shut your mouth.” Riddle’s voice echoed through the room. His voice said it all. Everyone knew he could change from polite to strict in a split second and knowing when to stand down. Everyone everted their gaze elsewhere but him, and Jess looks down afraid to move.

Cater closes his mouth and leans back in his chair looking over to Jess giving him a worried look as he mouth ‘I’m sorry.’ Jess bites their lip and finally gets the courage to look at Riddle who hasn’t looked at them. Jess didn’t know how it felt when Riddle was angry towards them until now. They felt small. All Jess wanted was to go crawl in a hole wishing they didn’t fall asleep after doing their homework. Right as they were about to open their mouth to apologize Riddle spoke still not looking.

“Five minutes, my room.” Riddle’s stern voice made everyone in the room shiver. Riddle was about to leave the room before he looks up to meet Jess’s gaze. “This time. Don’t. Be. Late.” His look made them quickly look down.

Footsteps echoed through the corridor until the sound of a door opening and closing indicating Riddle was gone. Even with him gone no one wanted to be the one to break the ice. Even Jess didn’t want to say a single word. Hearing Riddle speaking to them like that made Jess regret ever going to the library. They always wished to get more attention from Riddle, but this wasn’t it. Jess’s mind was racing not know what he will do. It was until Cater breaks the silence for everyone.

“Today in class I made a fool out of myself!” The change in the room made people relax and confused as to why he said that. A couple chuckles releasing the tension in the room. Jess, on the other hand, was the only one who still feels Riddles aura.

“Why don’t you go put your things away Jess before you have to go meet up with him,” Cater speaks making Jess get out of their mind.

“I’ll do that.” Jess nods before heading to their room and drops everything off. Jess puts their hands on their face before letting a muffled scream out. “I’m such an idiot!” Their face was hot. They didn’t want to go back out there, but Jess heard what Riddle said.

Shaking their head, Jess finally leaves everything in the room before going to Riddles. It’ll be better to be there early instead of late. As they entered the corridor all eyes moved to them. Jess shakes their head not bothering to acknowledge their gaze and proceed to Riddle's room. They could hear some students start to mumble what’s going to be their punishment.

Taking a deep breath Jess knocks on Riddle’s door and waits for a response. For a brief moment, they thought Riddle would answer the door, but only to hear his voice loud and clear. “Come in.”

Jess hesitates for a moment before opening the door walking in keeping their head down and closes the door behind. No sound was made from either of the two. Riddle looks up towards Jess from the bed and watching them.

“Sit.” Riddle’s voice was calm, yet stern. Jess didn’t bother waiting as they go to sit on the nearest chair hands in lap their gaze still to the floor.

Riddle runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. “Out of all the students, I never thought.” He stopped and shakes his head before pushes himself off the bed still seeing Jess keeping their gaze away from him.

Jess didn’t know what to say. Biting their lip, they start to play with their fingers thinking what to say. The best bet is to apologize and explain everything. Now, how to word it is the only thing in their head. While they’re questioning everything they didn't realize Riddle moving closer to them until feeling a hand on their shoulder. Jess turns their head to his hand as Riddle starts to talk.

"I've been watching you. You are a first-year student, so I need to watch you, but I've kept an eye on you." Riddle spoke as he played with Jess shirt.

“R-Riddle-” Jess starts as Riddle slides his fingers up their neck making Jess stop. Riddle hums as he outlines their neck again.

Jess closes their eyes as they bite their lip. “You know. There are two ways your punishment can go.” Riddle says as he leans forward placing both hands on either side of Jess.

Jess feels their heart starting to race. “L-Look, I fell asleep okay.” That was all that Jess could say as Riddle pushed their chin up to look at him.

“Oh, I know. You fell asleep while you were studying.” Riddle says looking at Jess straight in the eyes.

Jess furrows their eyebrows wondering how he knew. They remember him leaving to take Deuce and Cater back to the dorm. A smirk comes across his lips as he leans forward. Being trapped between his arms Jess quickly close their eyes not knowing what he was going to do until feeling his breath on their ear.

“I was waiting for you to break the rules.” A sudden shiver went down their spine hearing those words. Jess soon starts to feel Riddle softly kiss their neck.

“Wh-What--” Was all Jess could mutter out until Riddle stops.

“I’m not stupid, I know you like me.” He says looking at them. Jess’s face got red not knowing what to say to that. They could easily deny the allegation, but at the same time relieved that he knows. “Everyone in the dorm knows.”

Jess quickly sits up making Riddle stumble back onto the couch. “L-Look, do what you n-need to do.” Their racing heartbeat started to slowly drive them crazy as Riddle raises his eyebrow.

“I didn’t tell you that you can get up. Did I?” He speaks and pushes himself up.

Jess stopped when hearing Riddle’s stern voice. Jess bites their lip realizing what they did and quickly shakes their head. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” Jess started right as Riddle start going towards them.

Jess starts to take steps back trying to keep a short distance from the until Riddle gets closer and pushes Jess into the wall with his hand on their chest. “Are you playing hard to get?” Riddle asks tilting his head. The curious tone in his voice made Jess’s legs buckle slightly. 

“R-Riddle.” Was all Jess could say before he speaks again.

“It’s Sir Rosehearts.” He traces his hand slowly up their neck before taking a hold of Jess’s chin lightly making them look at him. “I don’t mind playing rough.” He speaks smiling softly before leaning in closing the gap.

Jess didn’t bother holding back as they kiss back. As Jess goes to pull their arms around Riddle, he grabs both their arms and traps them about their head holding them tight in one hand. Jess pulls lightly against his grip as they feel his other hand rest on their hip. Riddle deepen the kiss between them melt.

Riddle lightly nibbles on their lower lip having Jess moan softly allowing him to slide his tongue in. The kiss was soft, Riddle takes his time exploring their mouth as he runs his hand up and down their side. Jess lets out another moan before feeling Riddle slowly kiss down to their neck. Jess keeps their eyes closed catching their breath while feeling his hot breath against their skin.

Jess bites their lip holding in the moan as Riddle starts to suck and nibble against their smooth skin. They start to pull more against his grip wanting more than what he’s giving only to hear a chuckle coming from him. “R-Rid-S-Sir,” Jess whines feeling their face heat up. Feeling Riddle explore their body makes them shiver.

“Give in to my touch Jess.” Riddle whispers in their ear. “You can hold in your moans and whines for only me.” Riddle speaks nibbling at their ear before continuing, “Or my favorite, let it all out. Make everyone in our dorm know that you’re mine.”

Jess’s opens their mouth to say something only to suck the air back in feeling Riddle sucking a patch of skin slowly before biting lightly making Jess groan loud. Riddle blows softly on the spot before doing the same in another area. Jess trembles not able to get out of Riddles grasp. At this point, they didn’t want to get away. All of this started to excite them.

“I never thought I’d break you this easily,” Riddle spoke. His hand moves towards the collar of their shirt and start to unbutton to reveal their collarbone. “You’re mine, Jess.” He spoke and starts to kiss any shown skin.

Jess feels Riddle push himself against them and their hand finds its way under their shirt massaging their side. The new sensations made Jess moan leaning their head back against the wall. Jess loses any sense of reality and focuses all on Riddle’s touches. They didn’t know how long Riddle stayed there kissing all-around their neck leaving mark after mark leaving Jess squirming wanting more. 

“S-Stop. T-Teasing.” Jess whispers trying to catch their breath.

Riddle stops what he’s doing before pulling away to look at them. Jess could make out a playful smirk on his face. “Oh Jess, did you forget? This is your punishment for breaking my rules.” Riddle speaks and lightly traces a few marks on their neck softly.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment. The moment you break a rule. The moment I get to have you all to myself. To see you tremble under my touch.” Riddle moves to cup their cheek giving them a heartfelt smile. Even though Jess’s heart was already racing they could feel it jump hearing all those words. This smile he’s giving making them fall for him even more.

“You promise to be mine?” Riddle asks leaning his head to the side. Jess didn’t understand why he would ask. With what he did to them he wouldn’t need to ask, but knowing how he is Jess nods.

“Y-Yes.” Jess was able to mutter out before finishing, “Sir.”

“Good. Now, it’s time for you to go get some rest, my love.” Riddle says stepping back.

Jess was surprised they didn’t fall to the floor. Their legs were able to hold them up still. They were still trying to catch their breath as Riddle watches them. The realization of what he said made them blush and look to the floor. They wanted to say something but didn’t know what to say to him. They feel a hand brush against their cheek again making them look up to see Riddle fixing their hair.

“I don’t want you to hide your face. Or those marks on your neck. Let them see that you’re taken.” Riddle speaks softly. “Now, I want you up and ready no later than seven. I have some outfits I know you’ll like.”

“H-Huh?” A sudden confusion came across their face not knowing what he means about outfits for them. Riddle, on the other hand, didn’t bother and continued to speak.

“Remember. No more breaking my rules. Your next punishment will be harsher than tonight.” Riddle nods. “That includes what I tell you to do. You got it?”

Jess didn’t bother saying anything and nods. It’ll be better to agree with him rather than trying to get anything from him. Jess was about to push themselves off the wall until Riddle leans forward. For a brief second, they thought he was going to kiss them and quickly close their eyes. They feel a kiss on their forehead making them look.

“You may leave now.” Riddle says as he pulls away and turns around heading back over to his bed. Jess blinks for a few seconds before realizing Riddle wanted them to leave. They didn’t want to get in any more trouble at the moment and quickly leaves his room.

Once the door behind them was closed Jess leaned against it thinking about what happened. Their heart jumped and they quickly shake their head wanting to head to their room. They needed rest for tomorrow.

As Jess started to walk through the corridor there was silence. They didn’t notice anyone around noting that it was late. As they were thinking about the incident a sudden whistle broke their thinking. They jump and quickly turn towards the sound to see Cater leaning on one of the chairs looking at them.

“You were in there for a long time Jess” Cater spoke amused about their reaction. “I would ask what he did, but I heard and see everything he did.” Jess sees Cater's eyes eye their neck.

Quickly, Jess pulls the top of their shirt closed with their face flushed. “Wh-What are you talking about?” The stuttered only make Cater smirk and wink towards them making them get flustered.

“Don’t lie. You enjoyed it, didn’t you?” Cater spoke.

Jess goes to yell at him until stopping. One of the last things Riddle said to them was to not hide the marks he made. Jess lets a sigh out in defeat knowing it’ll be known tomorrow what happened. They let go of their shirt revealing the rest of the bite mark. “What if I did?” They mumbled looking away.

“I don’t understand. What do you see in him anyway?” Cater asks curiously.

Jess thinks about it. They didn’t know, but they smiled thinking about Riddle. “His personality. His demeanor.” Jess starts thinking about how they could put it. It was quiet between the two for a while before they shrug letting it roll off their tongue. “He’s Riddle.” Letting out his name, hearing his name made their heart jump.

Cater watches them as Jess turns around and starts walking to their room. “It’s late. I’m heading off to bed. You should too.” Jess spoke giving him a single wave before entering their room and heading to bed excited for tomorrow.


End file.
